3id3mahsonl33fy0u0D
Part 1 Hello, I am writing this as a signal. If this account conveys a friend request to you, DO NOT ACCEPT IT. DON'T. This is my story of my most disturbing experience ever. When I first joined ROBLOX (Robloxisawesome1303), I wanted to be the richest person in the game, But I was only able to buy 10000 Robux. Quickly after I spent it all on game passes for games like 'Redwood Prison' and clothing. I then spent the rest of my Robux on gears like a gravity coil, speed coil, and a radio. When my friends and I were playing 'Flood Escape 2', a person by the name of '3id3mahsonl33fu0y0D' accompanied our server and started saying irregular things in the chat soon after the account said their fifth word in the chat, my friend said in the chat "Read the things backward". So I wrote all of the things 3id (nickname) said in the chat and wrote them rearward. It turns out most of the things were related to "you will die", but retrograde. After about ten minutes of looking at the chat to see more of 3id's messages, we left and played a hidden (VIP) server on Redwood Prison. Soon after, 3id joined and started saying the same random crap he did on Flood Escape 2. We soon left and joined my game which only friends could play because we knew that the vexatious person couldn't join, but we were mistaken. Soon later 3id joined the game. Even though my friend was startled, I was not because my account has been hacked and I deemed that 3id was a hacker, so I acted methodically throughout 3id, but my friend would not stop texting me saying that he is creeped out. So I left and commenced to look at 3id's characterization. He had sent me a friend request, so I accepted it. His avatar was completely black except for the arms, legs, and the head was a very dismal grey. His status had said "Your Next", and his description had a very strange look of words and had said, "Do You Feel Shame For My Death?". Soon later I found a game made by him. The game was named 'Welcome To My World'. I asked my friends to play with me because if he was going to hack me in that game alone I was going to be creeped out a lot more. A few minutes later, my two friends and I were playing the game. As usual, 3id joined soon later. He then said to one of my friends in the private chat. I had known this because it did not show up in the chat box but had shown up above 3id's username in game. He had said to one of my friends "Congrats, you have sold your soul to an unexplained user!". Soon after My friend had gone offline. Five minutes later he had said the same thing to me, that was when my computer shut down. When I turned my computer on and got on Roblox, I was logged out. When I used my password, it didn't operate. After the third try, I got a text message from an unknown number. The message was "first three.". So I tried the first three numbers and the first three letters of the alphabet, then I had remembered the nickname I had given 3id3mahsonl33fu0y0D. So I tried 3id, and it worked. I had so many interrogations "How did he know the nickname I had transmitted to him?", "Was he a genuine hacker?". I blocked the number because I thought he would say the same haphazard textile he did in the game. when I looked at my profile, you would not believe what happened next... Part 2 Coming Soon... Category:Marked for Review